To date evaluations of synaptic terminal coverage of motor neurons after operantly conditioned change in the H-reflex indicate that this learning changes synaptic coverage. The anatomical change appears to be complex, involving alterations in both synaptic numbers and synaptic morphology. HVEM may be instrumental in the evaluation of the morphological change through serial section reconstruction of the individual terminals.